Clopin
Clopin is a supporting minor character in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film), and its sequel. He sings some of the movie's songs such as, "The Bells of Notre Dame", "Topsy Turvy", and "The Court of Miracles". Background Not much about his past is known. Except that he found Esmeralda when was a young child. :Live Action Film Personality Clopin is the de facto leader of the gypsies, and is exceedingly protective of their headquarters, the Court of Miracles. Clopin is unusual for a prominent Disney character because of his neutrality towards both good and evil. One moment he is performing street theatre for young children, then he dances throughout town as the Feast of Fools celebration is underway, and the next, he's about to hang the movie's heroes. He maintains a rather macbre sense of humor even when arranging the hanging of Quasimodo and Phoebus. Judging from the way he acts, his sanity appears to be a little off. He uses puppets and street theatre to tell stories, sometimes using one of himself which he will argue with in jest, and ultimately always overrules. :Live Action Film Appearance Clopin is a black man with black eye and black eyes. He wear causal clothing. But he sometimes wears a purple mask over his eyes. :Live Action Film Abilities As the movie's narrator, Clopin has a great deal of knowledge about Quasimodo's past, seemingly more than Quasimodo himself, suggesting that to know the whole story, throughout Paris he must have a great deal of contacts. Clopin is a talented performer. He is able to perform many acrobatic feats as well as magic tricks. He is also gifted in singing. In The Bells of Notre Dame, he ends the song with a powerful high D note. 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame (film)' Clopin appears at the beginning of the movie, narrating to Parisian children through street theatre and the song "The Bells of Notre Dame" the story of Quasimodo, explaining how Judge Claude Frollo murdered [Quasimodo's Mother, and then intended to drown her child before the eyes of the Virgin Mother, Notre Dame herself. He explains how the Archdeacon stops Frollo from killing Quasimodo, and the cruel meaning of his name. Clopin is next seen singing the song "Topsy Turvy", leading the Feast of Fools and dragging Quasimodo into the song despite his attempts to hide. When Quasimodo is pulled up on stage and it is revealed that he is not wearing a mask but it is his true face, Clopin hurries to calm the shocked crowd, pointing out that "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here he is, Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!". He then leads the crowd in crowning Quasimodo. He plays no part whatsoever in Quasimodo's humiliation. Clopin next appears in far less gaudy attire to sing "The Court of Miracles" when Phoebus and Quasimodo discover the Court of Miracles, arranging for the rapid hanging of them both as he suspects them to both be spies for Frollo. Esmerelda stops him from opening the trap, and he claims ignorance of their innocence (albeit in a manner that suggests he simply wasn't listening). Unfortunately when Quasimodo is tracked to the Court, Clopin is shown captured as well as the other gypsies, along with Esmerelda and Phoebus. His fourth appearance is briefly during the climax of the film where Esmeralda is about to be burn at stake. When Quasimodo rescues Esmeralda, Phoebus breaks free and rouses the civilians into action, and Clopin is seen jumping out of one of the many cages that hold the Gypsies freed by the civilians. Along with the civilians they attack Frollo's soldiers. Finally, Clopin lifts one of the small children seen at the beginning of the film as Quasimodo leaves the cathedral, and sings the reprise of "The Bells of Notre Dame" as Quasimodo is led as a hero through the streets of Paris. 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2' In The Hunchback of Note Dame II, Clopin is no longer the narrator as in the first one and plays a much smaller role. He's seen at the beginning of the movie singing about the Festival of Love with Quasimodo and the rest of the civilians. Then he's later seen again playing with his puppets in front of a crowd that is based on the Festival of Love. Then, just as in the first film, he's seen introducing Esmeralda as she dances for the festival. He is shock that Le Fidele was stolen, and asks Quasimodo to find the bell or the festival will be ruin. Clopin is later seen at he end of the film. He watches happily as Quasimodo and Madellaine confess their love for each other. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances 'Esmeralda TV Series' Songs sung by Clopin *'The Bells of Notre Dame' *'Topsy Turvy' *'The Court of Miracles' *'The Bells of Notre Dame (Reprise)' *'Le Jour D'Amour' Video Games * Quotes *Ugly folks forget your shyness * Relationships 'Unnamed Father' 'Unnamed Mother' 'Quasimodo' 'Esmeralda' 'Phoebus' 'Zephyr' 'Djali' 'Madellaine' 'Gyspies' 'Children' 'Townspeople' 'Guards' 'The Archdeacon' 'Judge Claude Frollo' 'Sarousch' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Father' *'Unnamed Mother' *'Esmeralda' (Foster Daughter) Trivia *Clopin is the narrator of his movie, setting the beginning up, and taking active roles in the story itself *His manner, wackiness, and role makes him similar to Rafiki from the lion king. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Akihiko Mitsueda (First film), Naoya Uchida (Second film) *'English' : Paul Kandel (Both films/1996 animated storybook) all information on Clopin came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Clopin Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-2676.jpg|Clopin about to introduce Esmeralda Hunchback-disneyscreencaps com-7938.jpg|Clopin when he is not wearing his gyspy outfits. Category:Disney characters